


The Fight Between Siblings

by Kitsune_Writes_Stories



Series: Minsteria [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, The Magnus Archives (Podcast), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Writes_Stories/pseuds/Kitsune_Writes_Stories
Relationships: Chris Afton & Original Female Character(s), Elizabeth Afton & Original Character(s), Jonathan Sims/Original Female Character(s), Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Michael Afton & Original Character(s), Sean McLoughlin & Original Character(s), Slender Man & Original Character(s), William Afton | Dave Miller & Original Character(s)
Series: Minsteria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Akari was no saint of the land, her family knew that well. However, they still were worried about the priests finding out about her power, for her safety. She understood this well and always played by the rules they had laid down for her. Today was different, everyone in the house could feel it. Today was going to go horribly wrong. And… it did. The priests came for Akari and her family that morning. Thankfully, her family wouldn’t give her up without a fight. That is how she found herself running away into the forest with her baby brother in her arms.

  
She didn’t stop running, not even to rest. She had to get her brother to safety, that's what mattered to her. Then she realized that nowhere is safe for either of them. This thought made her finally stop running. She was crying. If there was nowhere to be safe, what could she do? To the people here, she was a freak, the devil’s spawn. If her brother was given powers like her, then he too would be in serious danger. “Goddess of the moon… please, what can I do to protect my brother and myself.” Akari said, kneeling down while holding her brother close to her.

  
She didn’t expect the goddess to respond, not one bit, but she did. She appeared in a flash of light. She looked beautiful and sad. Her hair was black and long. Her eyes were the brightest blue Akari has ever seen. The Moon goddess smiled down at her and her brother. “Stand, Akari Moondust Seishin.” She said, which the young girl did quickly. “I will take you and your brother to a safe place. A different universe.” The goddess flicked her hand and a portal opened out of thin air. Akari nodded to the goddess to express her thanks and ran into the portal.

  
Once she reached the new world, she started to run again. She reached a town, thankfully there weren’t many people around to see her. She didn’t know what to do now, but she had an idea. She didn’t want to, gods she truly didn’t. She had to though… she had to give her little brother up. She went up a random and knocked on the door. After waiting for a bit, a woman opened the door. She was a short lady with medium long hair and striking green eyes. “Oh you poor thing, why don’t you-” “I can’t!” Akari yelped as tears formed her eyes. She forced herself to keep from grimacing because of her horrible manners. “I apologize madam, but I can’t stay. I am begging you to take my little brother, care for him for I can not.” The younger girl said.

She was crying now. She held out her brother the woman. The woman wanted to deny this girl and take them both in, but this girl was obviously going to be stubborn. She closed her eyes and lets out a sigh. The lady took the young girl’s brother gently and looked into Akari’s eyes. She noticed that her eyes were two different colors, but they kept changing. “I’ll take care of him, I promise… What are his and yours names?” The lady asked softly. The young girl smiled sadly. “I.. I am Akari. His name is Sean.” She said. Then she turned and ran away. Not once looking back. The two siblings haven’t seen each other for many years.


	2. Chapter 1: The Siblings

Sean, now thirty years old, walked around the England streets alone. He wasn’t really going to some place, he was just walking around. He had this feeling that he was about to find someone important to him, and no matter what he tried he couldn’t get it out of his head. That is when he bumped into someone. A girl with long red-orange hair and bright blue eyes yelped and caught herself quickly, turning to look at Sean. “I am so sorry, ‘mam. I didn’t mean to walk into you.” He said quickly as he rubbed his neck nervously. 

Something about this girl was off, but he also had the feeling that he knew this girl somehow. “It’s alright.” The girl said suddenly, pulling Sean out of his thoughts. She was smiling sadly and her eyes had darkened to a deep blue color. “I am Akari, Akari Seishin.” She said. “O oh, I am Sean McLoughlin.” Akari nodded her head slightly, but her eyes said that she knew already. “Um… have I met you before?” Sean asked. Akari only shook her no, but it was obvious that she was lying. 

“Akari!” A male voice calls out as a man in his… 30’s? rushed over, winded like he’s been running. The girl looked at the male and smiled sadly again. “Hey Jon, sorry I ran off....” She said. Sean felt like he should stay, but at the same time he didn’t want to intrude in any way. He was about to say something until the girl looked at him again, her eyes now back to their bright blue color. “So who is this gentleman.” Jon asked, looking at Sean. “This is Sean…” Akari said, her voice broke a bit and she quickly covered it with a cough. The two males looked at eachother, both having the same thought. She was hiding something. 

The two males turned to Akari and stared at her for a bit. At that moment, she knew they were going to ask that question so… she bolted before they could. She was fast and the two males barely registered that she took off running. Once they did, they yelled and took off running after her. Thanks to Akari’s speed, and magic, she was able to lose them in no time at all. She just made sure she was out of their sights for a moment and teleported to a nearby roof. 

“God damn, how is she so fast.” Sean asked as he stopped and caught his breath. Jon looked at the roof where Akari was hiding and saw her duck down. “OI!! AKARI WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DOING THAT!” Jon yelled, causing Akari to laugh. She got up to her feet and waved with a grin on her face. Sean yelled something Irish, most likely some questions and curses. That’s when.. Mrs. McLoughlin walked into view. Sean was shocked that his mother was while Akari was in complete disbelief. She didn’t bother even hiding her teleportation when she appeared right in front of the woman, both ladies staring into each other’s eyes. They obviously knew each other, Jon and Sean could see that well. Then the older woman pulled Akari into a tight hug. 

“It's great to see how much you have grown Akari. It has been too long since I have seen you.” She said as the younger girl burst into tears as she started to sob. The two hugged for a long moment then let go of each other. They smiled sadly at each other one last time and then turned to Sean and Jon. “Looks like you’ll need to explain everything to Sean and your friend.” Mrs. McLoughlin said with a warm smile while Akari nodded in agreement, silently thanking god that Jon hadn't started with his little thing yet. 

Sean laughed at their reactions with a smile. Akari turned to Sean and glared at him with the full power of her eyes. He held up his hand in a signal to chill out. Mrs. McLoughlin grinned as she beckoned for everyone to follow her. “Come on, Akari. We need to explain.” she said. Akari’s glare disappeared, replaced with a sadden look which made Jon and Sean’s hearts ache with worry. They followed when she started to walk with the older woman. 

They came to a cafe where they claimed a table to sit at. Mrs. McLoughlin was the first one who spoke first. She explained when Akari knocked on her door, how she tried to offer help to both her and her baby brother but refused and insisted that she took care of her brother, pretty much begging for her to do so. Mrs. McLoughlin accepted and for the first two years, Akari paid a visit to them to check in. She then disappeared for twenty-eight years. Akari took it from there, explaining her life in America where she was adopted by Amelia and taken care of, her friendship with her cousins, Chris, Mike, and Elizabeth. The day’s where she saw adoptive families die one by one. Then she moved to England and was hired to the Magnus Archives as Jon's assistant. Then she went silent, allowing Jon and Sean to process everything.

“Who in my family is your brother?” Sean asked, his voice giving away how shocked he was. Akari didn’t answer. She just had put her head down and cried. Mrs. McLoughlin was the one who answered. “It’s you Sean, you are Akari’s brother.” She said as she tried to pat Akari’s back, but when she flinched away the older woman gave up. Sean was stunned to hear that Akari was his sister that had to give him up, but why? Who was their biological family? He had so many questions, but he knew right now wouldn’t be a good idea to ask any right now. Akari was crying a lot right now. Jon got up and walked over to her and held her gently in his arms, allowing her to cry in his shoulder. 

  
Mrs. McLoughlin smiled at Jon and Akari, Sean was silently happy his sister had someone to depend on. Especially with everything that has happened to her. Akari lets go of Jon and wipes away her tears. They made their excuses and left, leaving Sean and his mother to talk. 

  
Akari and Jon made it to the park when they both stopped and looked at each other. “So...Who are your parents?” Jon asks in a soft tone, letting her know that he wasn’t mad. Akari closes her eyes and closes her eyes slightly. “They are dead.” She said as tears rolled down her face. She looked up at the sky and let the tears fall. She was happy, but at the same time she was sad. Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry that this happened to you.” He says as Akari hugged back tightly. 

  
“Th thank you…” She said softly. They let go of at each other and walked back to the Magnus Institute where they found Slender and Jeff waiting for them. Akari stopped in her tracks once she caught sight of the two. When the two creepypasta’s caught her eye, and that’s when she knew that something was up. By the moon goddess she wished to not find out.


End file.
